Lamb
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: Terry, en la batalla final contra Geese, tendrá que soportar no sólo sus golpes, sino ser sometida a los deseos más oscuros y violentos del rey de South Town. [Female!Terry] [Dark!Fic] [One-Shot]


_KOF/SNK HEROINES y todos sus personajes pertenecen enteramente a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento. _

_Advertencias: este es un intento de Dark!fic. Contiene palabras altisonantes, descripciones gráficas y vulgares, violación y situaciones violentas. Mucho OoC. Si no te agradan estos temas es mejor que no sigas leyendo, si quieres leer historias más suaves, en mi perfil hay otras que quizá te gusten. _

_Esta historia se ubica en la batalla final de Fatal Fury que todos conocemos, pero con la versión femenina de Terry, oscuros giros y otras libertades. Este fic no podría haber sido posible sin la valiosa ayuda de Youmuzan, quien no sólo lo pidió (de una forma muy insistente orz) sino que aportó ideas para el desarrollo, además de crear una bonita portada para el mismo. También gracias a Jashinista quien me dio sus impresiones. _

_Es la primera vez que escribo gráficamente non-con, así que de antemano sepan disculpar los posibles errores. Sin nada más que advertir, espero les guste. _

* * *

Cuando Terry Bogard, sudorosa y casi sin aliento, logró llegar a la cima de aquella enorme torre que engalanaba South Town, supo que finalmente su padre descansaría en paz. Había sido un largo tiempo sin estar en la ciudad y más aún, una larga lucha: atrás se quedaron Joe y Andy, quienes sabían perfectamente que sería sólo una persona la que lograse llegar hasta el dueño de aquel lugar, ¿y quién sino ella, Terry, que se había preparado durante años para ese encuentro? El camino le quedó libre y la promesa de reunirse pronto para apoyar, la hizo correr más rápido.

Al alcanzar el último piso, momentáneamente se quedó anonada ante el escenario que apareció frente a sus ojos: el suelo de madera crujió bajo sus pies, y los adornos orientales combinados con banderas estadounidenses se le hicieron no elegantes, sino excesivos. Gustos de ricos, a fin de cuentas. Una brisa fresca le recorrió el rostro, y pudo comprobar que el ambiente se veía tranquilo, contrastando con el caos de pisos abajo donde Andy y Joe se enfrentaban a los trabajadores del dueño del edificio. Al recordarlo, supo que no podía distraerse ni siquiera para tomar un respiro, menos al avanzar más y percatarse de la imponente figura que contemplaba el paisaje frente a él.

—Ya era hora. Llegué a pensar que no vendrías —dijo con una calma que se le figuró inaudita. Le estaba dando la espalda, como si ni siquiera fuera digna de posar sus ojos en su maltrecha persona. Apretó los dientes.

— ¡Geese! —exclamó, con furia. El simple hecho de pronunciar su nombre hacía que le hirviera la sangre. ¿Cómo no, si ese hombre había arruinado no sólo su vida, sino también la de Andy y la de muchas personas más? Geese les arrebató a su padre y la tranquilidad, convirtió su existencia en una continua búsqueda de venganza. Así pues, ¿cómo no odiarlo? ¿Cómo no esforzarse en los entrenamientos para, algún día, poder llegar hasta él y vencerlo? Finalmente el día había llegado.

Y en el momento en que él volteó y posó sus gélidos ojos en ella, supo también que era el momento de atacar. No tardó en hacerlo: se le fue encima con las mejores técnicas que dominaba. Desde luego que él no se quedó impávido, y fue cuestión de segundos cuando ya se habían envuelto en un frenético duelo donde sangre y sudor volaban por encima de sus cabezas. Terry comprobó que se había hecho fuerte, pero ni las enseñanzas del maestro Tung lograron que su sed de venganza se aplacara: el simple hecho de tener a Geese enfrente hacía que le hirviera la sangre, que su mente se nublara con el único deseo de vengar a su padre, a su hermano y a sí misma, destruir a ese hombre que tanto daño les hizo en el pasado. Y, si bien logró herirlo, no fue suficiente: la mano de Geese se cerró en torno a su muñeca, jalándola hacia él. Lo segundo que sintió fue como su rodilla se elevaba y enseguida se hundía con brutalidad en su descubierto abdomen. El golpe no sólo le sacó el aire sino que también le produjo nauseas terribles, cayendo al suelo de rodillas mientras escupía una bocanada de sangre sobre el suelo enmaderado. Pero, claro, Geese no le permitió recuperarse, alzando ahora su pie para dejarlo caer con fuerza sobre su espalda. Terry no pudo ahogar el grito.

—Conoce tu lugar —musitó el hombre, aun con el pie hundido en aquel cuerpo. No pudo evitar admirar la blanca piel que estaba bajo él, ahora rojiza de hematomas y sangre. Dio un último pisotón para hundirla en el suelo antes de retirarse unos centímetros, con la mirada clavada en ese cuerpo femenino que se estremecía de dolor. Observó atentamente como, con dificultad, la rubia se apoyaba en el antebrazo para intentar elevarse con rapidez, cosa que no logró: apenas y atinó a quedar boca arriba. Y, contrario a lo que debía hacer en ese momento, Geese se tomó un momento para reflexionar.

Nunca creyó que esa insignificante niña que conoció años atrás y que lloraba mientras llamaba a gritos a su difunto padre, se hubiese transformado en esa mujer. La contempló con ojo crítico: el cabello largo y rubio enmarcaba ese rostro juvenil, y tenía los ojos azules brillantes de dolor e ira. Su piel se había enrojecido y el sudor le perlaba la frente, notando que una gota bajaba por su cuello para perderse entre el par de grandes pechos que se elevaban en cada respiración. Debía admitirlo: había visto muchas mujeres bellas a lo largo de su vida, pero la hija adoptiva de Jeff era un fino ejemplar. Y el odio con que lo miraba le hacía verla aún más atractiva.

No es como si una mujer no lo hubiese odiado antes: parejas de empleados y enemigos, trabajadoras, su joven esposa cuando la "despidió" de su vida. Pero ninguna había llegado tan lejos como la hija de Jeff, de derrotar a sus hombres, de atravesar su torre para plantarle cara y retarlo. Esa jovencita no lo sabía, pero con sus actos estaba armando una pequeña revolución. Y era algo que no podía permitirle ni mucho menos perdonarle. Pese a todo, debía admirarla: qué lejos había llegado esa mujer… ¿cuántos años tendría? Evidentemente era más joven que él. Tal vez, incluso podría ser su hija… pero no lo era. Era sólo una mujer… una atractiva y peligrosa mujer…

La gorra había caído frente a él. En silencio, con toda confianza de que la menor no se incorporaría, se agachó para tomar el accesorio. Ya en su diestra, lo miró con una expresión burlona.

— _¿Fatal cutie?_ —pronunció, sarcástico. Ella abrió la boca para insultarlo, estirando la mano hacia él en un inútil intento de alcanzarlo, de continuar con esa lucha que, para ella, ya estaba perdida. Por unos segundos pensó en ser benevolente, pero esa idea desapareció al tiempo que volvía a elevar su pie y lo dejaba caer con todo su peso ahora sobre la diestra de la mujer. No supo qué sonido fue más alto, si el grito de la rubia o el sonido de los huesos quebrándose. Lanzó la gorra lejos y, enseguida, escuchó otro grito tras él, volteando con toda calma.

— ¡Hermana! —exclamó un hombre rubio, que venía atado de las muñecas y sujetado por un par de sus empleados. Los recién llegados mostraban en sus rostros y cuerpos evidencias de una intensa pelea, aunque era el hombre más joven y al parecer, familiar de la rubia, quien lucía más malherido. Aun así, tenían que hacer esfuerzos para sujetarlo ya que se agitaba desesperado para apartarse e ir hasta la lastimada mujer.

—Andy… —suspiró Terry, haciendo el esfuerzo de levantarse. No lo consiguió, apenas y pudo apoyarse en sus rodillas sobre el suelo, mirando a su hermano menor que la contemplaba con desesperación. No pasó mucho cuando llegaron más personas: Joe, con el cuerpo herido y sangrante que venía sujeto también de un empleado y, tras ellos, un rubio de cabello corto que sostenía entre su diestra un sansetsukon: Billy Kane. Se acomodó una bandana limpia sobre la cabeza y, al ver a su jefe, le dedicó una corta reverencia.

—Lamento la demora, las ratas tenían bastante vida —comentó, burlón. Fue entonces que sus ojos se encontraron con los de la mujer, volteando hacia Geese, confundido — ¿Quiere que me encargue, señor?

Geese negó con la cabeza.

—Primero voy a divertirme un poco —dijo, y Billy pudo apreciar que un esbozo de sonrisa aparecía en su semblante. Pero no era sólo eso: su jefe tenía un brillo especial en la mirada, uno que no conocía hasta ese momento. Sin embargo, al observar la manera en que se dirigía hacia esa mujer y la tomaba bruscamente de los cabellos para incorporarla del piso, tuvo el presentimiento de que no era otra cosa que pura y dura excitación.

— _Fatal cutie…_ —pronunció de nuevo. El tono de su voz era distinto, Terry pudo percatarse de eso. Un escalofrío bajó por su espalda cuando la soltó y pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura para evitar que cayera al suelo, sintiendo la cercanía de ese hombre que despreciaba tanto.

—S-suéltame —dijo, y el temblor en su voz le hizo sentirse humillada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no simplemente la mataba y ya? Ser asesinada delante de sus seres queridos era preferible a ser ella testigo de sus muertes. Pero Geese tenía otros planes, se lo confirmó cuando sintió su aliento contra su oído, una frase que hizo que su mente se quedara en blanco:

—Más bien eres un _coño fatal_ —exclamó él, al tiempo que se separaba. Hizo un gesto a Billy para que se acercara y él lo hizo, presuroso — .Sostenla —ordenó. Billy obedeció pensando que querría volver a golpearla, ahora delante de los otros dos hombres. Lo que no esperó fue que su jefe acercara ambas manos al pecho de la rubia y, de un fuerte tirón, le rasgara la ropa. Un nuevo grito, esta vez de sorpresa, emergió de la garganta de Terry mientras sus grandes senos se mostraban ante el rostro del hombre, en todo su esplendor: desarrollados y firmes, con esa piel suave y blanca, casi lechosa. Se removió desesperada, horrorizada de lo que, al parecer, pensaba hacerle Geese, pero el de bandana la tenía bien sujeta y cualquier movimiento resultaba insoportable. En cambio, Geese lucía muy tranquilo, dejando que los trozos de tela cayeran al suelo para, enseguida, hundir las manos en esa tierna carne. Sí, a pesar de su juventud esa rubia era una mujer. Palpó con fuerza esos pechos, jugueteando con ellos con toda la calma del mundo: los estrujó entre sus manos, apretando y enrojeciendo la piel, estiró bruscamente los rosáceos pezones que no tardaron en endurecerse. Terry se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, intentando no soltar ningún quejido, cosa que fue imposible cuando Geese masajeó con extraña suavidad sus pechos, logrando que se estremeciera.

— ¡B-basta, suéltame! —le exigió, pero al intentar moverse una nueva punzada de dolor la hizo maldecir entre dientes y quedarse quieta. Los huesos rotos le estaban causando un sufrimiento atroz, pero era lo de menos: no podía permitir que ese hombre la tocara a su disposición. Rápidamente pensó en un plan, si primero atacaba al tipo a sus espaldas, podría…

—Ni se te ocurra —dijo el inglés, como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos. Un mal presentimiento la hizo dirigir su vista hacia donde estaban su hermano y amigo, topándose con que habían llegado un par de hombres más quienes, en lugar de encargarse de sujetarlos, traían armas que apuntaron a la cabeza de ambos. Se removió con más fuerza intentando ir hacia ellos, cosa que desde luego no le permitieron, y ahora más que nunca se daba cuenta que no tendría salida: si se negaba a las pretensiones de Geese, Andy y Joe acabarían muertos frente a sus ojos.

El inglés volteó hacia su jefe.

—Señor —lo llamó, inseguro de interrumpir esa escena donde el mayor se veía tan concentrado — ¿Está seguro de…?

—Esta perra… —respondió él con voz gruesa, una voz que Billy nunca escuchó antes. No era la voz habitualmente seria de su jefe, sino la de un hombre que estaba siendo consumido por el deseo — .Es lo más excitante que he visto en toda mi vida —agregó, y era sincero: la hija de Jeff no sólo era joven sino también atractiva, las curvas de su cuerpo le confirmaban que no era ninguna niña. Y aun así, su rostro seguía luciendo una expresión de candidez e inocencia, una inocencia que estaría más que encantado de destruir. Pero no era solamente eso: la forma en que se retorcía, las maldiciones que salían de su garganta en lastimeros gemidos… esa rebeldía le estaba poniendo, y mucho —. Voltéala hacia ellos, quiero que no se pierdan ningún detalle.

Aquello no sorprendió únicamente al inglés sino también a Terry, quien lo segundo que sintió fue como el otro rubio la empujaba para ponerla frente a los demás. Sintió las miradas de aquellos hombres desconocidos colocadas firmemente en su cuerpo semidesnudo, y también las de su hermano y su mejor amigo. Se agitó, removiéndose desesperada para intentar alejarse del toque de ese hombre, ¿de verdad sería capaz de hacerle algo así, delante de todos? No, no podía permitirlo, tenía que salvar el poco honor que le quedaba y también a sus seres queridos. Pero la diestra de Geese se posó en su abdomen, bajando con lentitud, tomándose su tiempo para palparla como si fuera un objeto más de decoración en esa elegante estancia. Se agitó, pero las manos del inglés firmemente aferradas a su cuerpo le impidieron cualquier clase de movimiento, atinando a morderse el labio inferior porque Geese parecía especialmente complacido de escuchar sus quejidos y sollozos.

—Quieta —le dijo, pellizcando uno de sus pezones antes de retorcerlo con fuerza — .Voy a domesticar a esta loba "hambrienta"

La mano en su abdomen bajó hasta su entrepierna. Al sentir como Geese apoyaba los dedos contra la zona, maldijo entre dientes, más aún cuando optó por usar ambas manos para descender bruscamente sus pantalones cortos al igual que la ropa interior. Apretó los muslos, temblorosa, soltando un gemido lastimero cuando Geese la tomó para abrirle las piernas de par en par. Escuchó incluso como uno de los empleados del hombre dejaba salir un silbido de admiración que, en ese momento, resultaba todavía más denigrante.

—Tal como pensé… resultaste ser toda una mujer —pareció jadear Geese cuando contempló la intimidad de la joven, la piel blanca y el corto vello rubio. Si antes Terry estaba removiéndose con desesperación, ahora su cuerpo era recorrido por temblores, de nerviosismo, de miedo. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba aterrorizada: nunca creyó que ese hombre pudiera caer tan bajo como para hacerle algo así. Al llegar a la torre sabía bien que la golpearía y la lastimaría mucho, y estaba dispuesta a experimentar ese dolor, pero no lo creyó capaz de hacerle algo como eso, ser capaz de… de violarla. Sí, Geese abusaría de ella ahí, frente a sus empleados, frente a Andy y Joe, la haría pagar su osadía de enfrentarlo con algo que no pensó en entregar cercanamente y mucho menos a él. De repente, sintió muchas ganas de llorar.

—B-basta… por favor… —aquellas últimas palabras las había pronunciado en tono bajo, en un tono que jamás usó antes. Sin embargo, sabía bien que no la dejaría, no pararía de torturarla así que debía, mínimo, mantener algo de orgullo. Pero era más fácil pensarlo que llevarlo a cabo.

Desde luego, su pedido no mermó en el ánimo de aquel hombre, que seguía dispuesto a continuar y sobre todo, de llevar el acto hasta el final. Lo supo cuando su mano se deslizó todavía más, tocando rápidamente el clítoris antes de abrirse paso entre sus labios vaginales de un pálido tono rosa. Sin previo aviso metió un par de dedos en su interior, haciendo que gritara debido no sólo a la sorpresa sino a la brusquedad. Quiso cerrar las piernas pero casi de inmediato tuvo que volver a abrirlas ante esa incómoda sensación de tener algo dentro, mas aun algo que se movía y que parecía desear expandir su interior con claras intenciones de lastimarla. Apretó los párpados y ahogó un sollozo, sobre todo cuando Geese tanteó un poco más para enseguida percatarse de algo:

— ¿Una puta como tú es virgen? —soltó de pronto, gozoso. Terry se mordió el labio inferior bajando la mirada, sin atreverse a alzarla para encararlo, como había hecho anteriormente. ¿Dónde estaba su orgullo?

—Y-Ya, detente… —repitió su súplica mal disfrazada de exigencia, pero cuando Geese introdujo un nuevo dedo en su interior, acabó soltando un gemido lastimero.

—Responde —ordenó el rubio y, por primera vez en todo el día, una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Terry mientras movía la cabeza en señal de asentimiento. Aquello le hizo gracia a Billy.

—Por su forma de vestir, cualquiera pensaría que se ha follado a toda South Town —dijo, y el comentario hizo reír a su jefe. Terry gruñó entre dientes, apretando los párpados hasta que sintió como Geese sacaba los dedos de un suave tirón, haciéndola gimotear en lo bajo.

—Billy, suéltala —ordenó de pronto. De nuevo volvió a sorprender tanto a Terry como al inglés, aunque este obedeció al momento: no soportaba estar cerca de esa mujer ni un minuto más. Terry se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, abrazándose a sí misma con la mano sana, intentando cubrir su cuerpo a pesar de que ya todos los presentes lo habían visto. La voz de Geese se dejó escuchar con todo su aplomo:

—Hagamos un trato. Si te portas bien, haré algo por ti —comenzó a decir —.Si eres buena chica, voy a liberarlos —añadió. Terry rápidamente alzó la vista hacia él, incrédula de que el hombre que momentos antes la tocaba de esa forma tan abusiva, fuera a tener un gesto compasivo. Pero lo primero con lo que toparon sus ojos fue con el erguido pene de Geese, y supo que esa benevolencia tendría un alto precio.

Momentáneamente, Terry se quedó anonadada ante lo que estaba frente a ella. Desde luego sabía lo que los hombres tenían entre las piernas, pero jamás había visto uno así de cerca, así de grande. Geese lo había sacado del hakama y se exhibía erecto, con la punta levemente brillante de humedad y, sobre todo, deseoso de atención. Terry estaba sorprendida y segundos después asustada, pero no pudo apartar su vista del imponente miembro, sus ojos parecían empecinados en continuar ahí, cosa que hizo al hombre sonreír de lado.

—Ya que eres virgen, quiero pensar que no sabes qué debes hacer ahora… —comenzó a decir. Tomó a la sonrojada joven del mentón con inesperada delicadeza , acercándola a su palpitante hombría —.Abre la boca. Si se te ocurre morder, tus amigos morirán en segundos. Pero si te comportas como una niña buena, podrán salir de aquí sólo con algunos huesos rotos.

Terry tragó saliva. Pensando con seriedad, era poco lo que Geese pedía a cambio de la vida de Joe y Andy. Pero algo dentro de sí le advertía que hacerle caso equivaldría a abandonar su honor, a darle la razón al rubio cuando la llamó puta. Y aun así…

— ¡Hermana! —gritó Andy, con horror. Ella volteó hacia él antes de bajar la mirada y ahogar un sollozo.

—Andy… perdóname.

Terry cerró los párpados y engulló rápidamente el miembro de Geese. Al ver eso, otro de los empleados atinó a sonreír sarcástico.

—Sí que es una puta… se la chupa al jefe con bastantes ganas… —murmuró. Él no era el único que estaba disfrutando del "espectáculo": sus otros compañeros seguían fijamente las acciones de la rubia, como el pene del señor Howard se perdía entre los labios de la joven, como los grandes pechos subían y bajaban. Los únicos que no estaban a gusto eran Andy, Joe y Billy, quien estaba demasiado ocupado vigilando y mirando mal a esos ineficientes trabajadores que eran capaces de perderse por un par de tetas.

Por su parte, Terry estaba demasiado ocupada como para que le importasen comentarios: cuando la punta del pene tocó su úvula, sintió náuseas, pero desde luego que no pensaba demostrarlo. Se acomodó sobre sus rodillas y usó su mano sana para sujetar la cadera del hombre, mientras tomaba impulso y comenzaba a moverse de atrás hacia adelante para que el falo saliera y entrara de su boca. El sabor levemente salado la hizo asquearse, aunque más bien lo que sentía era asfixia cuando estaba por completo dentro. Jamás imaginó estar así con algún hombre, al menos no en esa etapa de su vida cuando lo único que ocupaba su mente era terminar su entrenamiento para llevar a cabo su venganza. Pensar que ahora estaba dándole una mamada al hombre que más odiaba en el mundo… sus ojos enrojecieron no sólo por el ahogamiento sino por la culpa.

— ¡Terry! —gritó Joe, completamente alterado. Ella dirigió su vista hacia él, con los ojos llorosos, pero la apartó casi enseguida: ¿cómo verlo a la cara a él, su mejor amigo y compañero de batallas, mientras tenía en su boca la verga de Geese Howard? Quien sí respondió fue el ayudante del hombre: Billy se había alejado lo suficiente como para ser también testigo del acto, aunque más bien deseaba que su jefe matara a esa mujer y ya. Pero al notar lo mal que se encontraban los compañeros de la rubia, volteó hacia ellos antes de alzar la comisura de los labios.

— ¿Qué? ¿No te está gustando? —preguntó burlonamente — .Déjame adivinar… ella te gusta, ¿no es así? —agregó. ¡Era tan obvio! La forma en que miraba a la rubia y esa expresión desesperada en su rostro y en la que también se vislumbraba furia contenida, era la prueba de ello. ¿Acaso deseaba liberarse e ir hacia ella para salvarla, cómo en un cuento romántico? Vaya tontería. El inglés estaba aburrido y no encontró mejor entretenimiento que regresarlo a la realidad, levantando el sansetsukon antes de descargar la punta del mismo contra la entrepierna del moreno, quien gritó de dolor —.Juguemos a algo: mira todo lo que quieras, pero si se te para, te lo cortaré —dijo. Al menos ya había encontrado una forma para divertirse.

Por parte de Terry, seguía concentrada no sólo en tragarse el miembro sino también en hacer lo posible para que Geese eyaculara: si lo hacía, si lo "trataba bien", liberaría a Andy y a Joe. No le gustaba, pero era un trato justo. Había separado la hombría de su boca para darle rápidas succiones al glande y enseguida comenzar a delinear el contorno con la punta de su lengua. Bajó hasta los testículos y repitió la operación, engullendo primero uno y luego el otro hasta tenerlos perfectamente húmedos. Geese estaba haciendo que se sintiera asquerosa, tratándola como una cualquiera, pero aun así se esforzaba por no pensar en eso y sobre todo, no alzar la vista hacia él, a quien sólo escuchaba jadear. Quería pensar que era señal de que le estaba gustando y que dentro de poco llegaría a su clímax, y volvió a apoyar los labios contra el miembro antes de tragárselo de nuevo, con una rapidez de la que nunca se creyó capaz.

—Para ser virgen, sabes cómo tratar una verga —dijo de pronto Geese, burlón. Ella ahora sí lo miró con el ceño fruncido aunque claro, no podía verse amenazante con los ojos llorosos y la mejilla llena por el enorme miembro que tenía entre sus labios. Sintió de pronto que la tomaba de la cabeza violentamente para alejarla de él, contemplando cómo se rompían los delgados hilos de saliva y líquido preseminal que unían los labios femeninos contra su entrepierna. El empujón provocó que Terry cayera hacia atrás, soltando un grito al aplastar su mano lastimada. Pero no fue sólo eso: la postura causó que abriera las piernas, exhibiendo sin querer la rosácea vulva al menos hasta que reaccionó y las cerró. Empero, la voz del mayor la hizo regresar a la realidad:

—Pasemos a lo que sigue —dijo como si nada, acercándose a la rubia. Ella palideció, contemplándolo con asombro. Instintivamente retrocedió con lentitud, a rastras y sin apartar la vista del otro. Estaba tan concentrada en eso que no escuchaba los gritos de su hermano y amigo, que miraban impotentes la escena y sobre todo, lo que sucedería a continuación.

—N-No, eso no era parte del trato… —comenzó a decir. El mayor únicamente le había solicitado una mamada, no incluía nada más y menos aún continuar el acto. Su vista se posó nuevamente en el grueso miembro de Geese que ahora, mojado de saliva, parecía a punto de explotar de las ansias que tenía por penetrarla en su virginal vagina. No pudo añadir más: la sujetó con violencia del brazo para incorporarla del suelo y en cuanto lo hizo, la acomodó de espaldas a él, colocándola no sólo frente a su cuerpo sino también frente a esas hambrientas miradas de hombres desconocidos que contemplaban la hermosa piel femenina sin ocultar su lujuria.

—Hay que darle a tus amigos un buen espectáculo, ¿o no quieres liberarlos? —musitó Geese en su oído. Aun así y a pesar de su valentía inicial, Terry ahora no era más que una figura temblorosa y amedrentada, que se desplomaría en cualquier momento si a Geese se le ocurría soltarla. Ya no hacía ningún honor a ese apodo de loba hambrienta y dispuesta a pelear para defender lo que creía justo, no era sino una niña débil y asustada que estaba a punto de llamar, llorando, a su difunto padre. Cosa que Geese no le permitió: bajó ambas manos para sujetarla de los bien desarrollados muslos y en silencio la elevó hasta él, cargándola, demostrando con eso su fuerza.

—Todavía no eres completamente una mujer… —comenzó a decir, con voz ronca. Terry se estremeció cuando sintió la punta del pene contra su entrepierna, negando con la cabeza aunque sabía bien que todo esfuerzo sería inútil: ¿por qué no se rendía? —.Pero podemos arreglar eso.

Ya no hubo necesidad de palabras: con un rápido movimiento, Geese la acomodó contra él y buscó a tientas la entrada a su vagina. En cuanto la encontró, colocó la punta de su miembro en esta, sintiendo la calidez de los labios envolviendo su hombría. Soltó un suspiro de satisfacción y, en cuanto se aseguró de estar en el punto adecuado, con un rápido movimiento dejó caer a Terry en su pene, clavándola sin ningún tipo de consideración. Su verga topó con el himen de la joven, una inútil barrera que se encargó de desgarrar una vez introdujo por completo su virilidad, y aquello hizo que Terry soltara un agudo grito de dolor.

Sin embargo, Geese no le permitió recuperarse: sujetó con fuerza sus muslos al punto de que le dejaría las marcas violáceas de sus dedos en la blanca piel, para comenzar a moverla contra su miembro en embestidas que iniciaron lentamente hasta subir de nivel poco a poco: la pelvis de la menor chocaba contra su hombría, mientras ella no atinaba a nada más que morderse el labio inferior con la fuerza suficiente para sacarse sangre con tal de no gritar. Cosa que al final resultó inútil: los gemidos de dolor salieron de su boca al poco tiempo, retrocediendo involuntariamente para apoyar la espalda en el amplio cuerpo del hombre. Nunca imaginó perder la virginidad de esa manera, menos aún con ese tipo al que sólo fantaseaba con destruir, con hacerlo pagar por la muerte de su padre. Y ahora estaba montándolo contra su voluntad, con la saliva escurriéndole de la comisura de los labios y dejando salir gimoteos que ya no se molestaba en acallar, sintiendo la cabeza dándole vueltas tanto por el dolor de la pelea anterior como por las bruscas embestidas. Su vista topó unos segundos con la de su hermano, y apretó los párpados antes de que un par de lágrimas se deslizaran por su rostro.

Geese no era el único que estaba disfrutando del acto: el resto de sus empleados observaban con toda atención la escena, al fin que los aliados de la rubia estaban demasiado lastimados como para poder incorporarse y defenderse. Miraban fascinados la forma en que saltaban esos enormes senos al ritmo de las estocadas, la manera en que se perdía el miembro de su jefe en aquel estrecho coño. Hilos de fluidos vaginales y sangre se deslizaban por el tronco hasta los testículos, señal de la virginidad perdida. Y eso no les provocaba la menor pizca de misericordia, al contrario: pensar en esa carne tierna siendo profanada resultaba demasiado excitante, al punto de ser insoportable… ¡lo que darían por estar en el lugar de su señor!

—Eso, jefe… métasela toda —dijo uno, con buen ánimo. Otro se relamió los labios.

—Demuéstrele a esa zorra quién manda en South Town —completó. El único que se mantenía ajeno a todo era Billy.

Las embestidas continuaron. El interior de la rubia se contraía de forma deliciosa alrededor del miembro de Geese, aunque claro que no era por voluntad. La calidez de su sexo, lo estrecho de sus pliegues, la exquisita sensación de tener ese cuerpo bajo su mando, controlando la intensidad de las estocadas… el miembro se perdía en lo más hondo de la rubia, tocando sitios que ella nunca pensó que existieran. Y el otro no parecía pronto a detenerse: continuaba sujetándola con firmeza, las piernas se le elevaban en cada estocada mientras Geese la movía a su antojo cual sí fuera una simple muñeca inflable. Apretó los párpados, ya sin contener los sollozos que emergieron de su garganta.

—P-Para ya… —musitó, ahora sí abandonando cualquier pequeño rastro de orgullo que aún quedara en su cada vez más maltrecho espíritu —.Duele…

Desde luego, ese comentario no ablandó al mayor, quien se limitó a sonreír de lado.

—Entonces, intentemos algo más —dijo, y lo último que sintió Terry fue como el hombre la apartaba de su hombría. Dejó salir un gemido lastimero, intentando cerrar los muslos para controlar el punzante dolor en su entrepierna, pero Geese no se lo permitió: rápidamente la colocó contra el piso, como cuando estaban peleando. Sintió la mejilla contra el frío suelo y como enseguida sus caderas eran elevadas, haciendo que Geese tuviera una excelente vista de esos glúteos redondos y bien torneados. Chilló al sentir como descargaba una fuerte nalgada en uno de ellos, mientras él sonreía satisfecho de dejar la palma de su mano estampada en la piel clara. No pasó mucho cuando descendió hasta ella y la sujetó firmemente de la cintura para penetrarla de un solo movimiento, por lo que ella apretó los labios y párpados para aguantar el dolor. Pero él no se conformó sólo con eso: estiró su diestra y la tomó de la coleta, jalándola hacia él para obligarla a alzar la cabeza. Terry volvió a gritar mientras el hombre la embistió rápida y bruscamente, con una mano agarrada a su cadera para darse estabilidad, y otra aferrada a los rubios cabellos. Ella entendió poco después por qué hacía eso: con el rostro alzado, podía ver más de cerca no sólo a Andy y a Joe, sino también al inglés y al resto de los trabajadores de Geese, que la contemplaban con evidente lascivia. Creyó ver que, incluso, había uno que se frotaba el pene por encima de la ropa.

Los únicos que daban muestras evidentes de horror y furia eran sus compañeros. ¿Qué clase de hermana mayor estaba siendo para Andy al dejarse humillar de esa manera por el hombre al que juraron venganza? Y Joe, ¿cómo volver a intentar ser amigos después de observar sus acciones, como tuvo la verga de Geese en dos de sus agujeros?

Poco a poco, la mente de Terry se fue quedando en blanco: ya no hubo espacio en ella ni para el asco ni para la tristeza. Su cuerpo prácticamente se volvió trapo, dejándose hacer con docilidad y sin oponer ninguna clase de resistencia a las exigencias y deseos de Geese. Ni siquiera nuevos golpes en su trasero la hicieron reaccionar, y cuando sintió cómo daba una última arremetida en lo más profundo de su vagina luego de varios minutos, para que enseguida sus entrañas fueran llenadas de esperma caliente, no suspiró de alivio al pensar que, por fin, todo había terminado. Geese no se apartó de inmediato, siguió dentro un momento más y pudo escuchar, lejanamente, su respiración cansada. No hizo movimiento alguno cuando salió de su interior, apenas iba a dejarse caer cuando nuevamente la jaló de la coleta hacia atrás, con fuerza suficiente para tirarla de espalda al suelo. La intención era clara: que tanto Joe como Andy contemplaran la vagina de Terry, de donde se escurría el semen de Geese y la sangre de esa doncellez robada por nada menos que el asesino de su padre. Y desde luego que ver a Terry así, con las piernas temblorosas y abiertas de par en par, junto con el sexo lastimado y lleno de semen, provocó no sólo el impacto deseado sino también muchísima ira.

—¡Canalla! —exclamó Andy. Se removió en su lugar intentando liberarse de las ataduras, y Joe lo imitó. Pero Billy reaccionó más rápido: un potente golpe de su arma hacia la nuca del ninja rubio le provocó un desmayo, aunque no lo hizo por piedad sino porque estaba harto de tanto ruido. Mientras que con el moreno decidió divertirse de otra manera: sin importarle seguir las reglas del "juego" que él mismo estableció, elevó el sansetsukon para comenzar a golpear la entrepierna de este. Sonrió satisfecho al ver como caía al piso intentando hacerse un ovillo, pero no se lo permitió: dos de sus compañeros de trabajo se acercaron presurosos para sujetar, uno de cada lado, las piernas de Joe. Y Billy no tardó en elevar nuevamente el arma para seguir golpeándolo en esa zona tan delicada, pero necesitaba entretenerse con algo por mínimo que fuera.

—¿Qué tal se sintió, eh? ¿Qué se sintió ver a la chica que te gusta follada por alguien más? —le espetó, sin detener los golpes —¡Seguro que a ti ni te dejó tocarle las tetas! — rió con burla —¡Es una loba hambrienta, pero de semen! ¡Y tú y tu amigo son hombres muertos!

No estuvo satisfecho hasta no ver como una mancha de sangre comenzaba a expandirse por la tela de los calzoncillos del moreno. Billy resopló, satisfecho, acomodando el bastón por encima de sus hombros. Dio la orden a los empleados de que se llevaran al recién castrado moreno y al desmayado rubio, mientras él se acercaba hasta su jefe, quien había tomado los restos del blanco top de Terry para pasarlos alrededor de su hombría, limpiando cualquier rastro de semen o de sangre que hubiese quedado. En cuanto lo hizo, lo lanzó sobre el cuerpo de la mujer, quien no atinó a moverse: apenas su pecho bajando y subiendo con lentitud era señal de que seguía con vida.

— ¿Y ahora, señor? —preguntó Billy, mientras su jefe se arreglaba la ropa.

—Desháganse de esos dos —ordenó. Eso pareció hacer volver a Terry, pero apenas fue un espasmo porque siguió en el piso como había permanecido hasta el momento. Andy, Joe… no volvería a verlos nunca. No había podido salvarlos.

Los gritos de Joe llamándola se escuchaban cada vez más lejanos. No se percató ni siquiera cuando los trabajadores de Geese habían tomado al par de hombres y se los llevaron a rastras hacia un destino que no podía ser otro que la muerte.

— ¿Y con _eso_, señor? —preguntó Billy. Al contemplar a la rubia hizo un gesto de desagrado: así, con las piernas abiertas de donde emergían hilos de semen junto con la sangre seca entre sus muslos y los desnudos pechos amoratados, se le figuraba sencillamente asquerosa. La voz de Geese lo devolvió a la realidad:

—Yo he terminado con ella por hoy —respondió. Aquello hizo que Billy lo mirase con sorpresa: ¿pensaba dejar con vida a esa mujer a pesar de lo que le había hecho?

—Pero, señor… —comenzó a decir, pero un gesto de Geese hizo que se callara. Además, él continuó hablando:

—Estoy seguro que habrá algunos que estarán felices de volver a verla —contestó, y el gesto en su rostro fue cruel. Ante eso, Billy sólo suspiró y asintió con la cabeza —.Que se tomen su tiempo. Y cuando terminen, encárgate de que le den atención médica y le asignen una habitación aquí, en la torre. Consigue también un par de correas, de cuero.

El inglés alzó una ceja, extrañado, hasta que Geese agregó algo más:

—Debo entrenar a mi nueva perrita.

II

En efecto, los hombres de Geese, los mismos que había logrado vencer pisos abajo entre ella, Andy y Joe; y también los que presenciaron en primera fila su humillación, estuvieron felices de recibirla. Apenas y el inglés, cargándola sobre su hombro cual si fuera un simple bulto, la lanzó al sitio donde los mandó a llamar, sintió sobre su cuerpo pares y pares de manos que no supo precisar el número. Y luego, lo que la hizo volver a la espantosa realidad que le esperaba, fue contemplar los miembros de aquellos hombres frotándose no sólo en su cuerpo sino en su rostro e incluso en el cabello.

—Causaste muchos problemas, puta —escuchó decir a uno —.Pero eso no quita que estés buenísima.

Unos labios se prendaron a uno de sus pezones, estirándolo bruscamente antes de encajarle los dientes. Mientras, sintió la punta de un pene contra su boca, pero cuando hizo el ademán de morder recibió un puñetazo en el estómago que la hizo no sólo gritar sino que aquel pedazo de carne se hundiera de una sola estocada en su garganta.

Aquellos hombres no querían follarla solamente por placer fisiológico, sino por venganza: ella y sus amigos los habían humillado de forma imperdonable y, si bien de Andy y Joe se encargarían después, ahora era su turno. Geese se los había autorizado. Terry apretó los párpados mientras sentía el pene del desconocido entrando y saliendo de sus labios mientras, abajo, había lenguas enredándose en sus pezones y dedos clavándose en su sexo sin importarle lastimarla, mientras que uno pellizcaba su clítoris con brusquedad.

—El jefe dejó este coño tan abierto… hasta palpita —comentó el que, en ese momento, movió en círculos sus dedos contra sus paredes vaginales. No pasó mucho cuando los sacó de un tirón, provocándole un grito de dolor que fue ahogado por el miembro que se mantenía en su boca.

—Si pide verga, hay que dársela —mencionó otro. Los ojos le lagrimearon cuando sintió la regordeta punta de un pene contra su sexo y los abrió de par en par cuando la clavó de una estocada. Su cuerpo reaccionó al dolor repentino y automáticamente buscó una forma para mitigarlo, lubricándose al poco tiempo. Aquello fue celebrado por los tipos:

— ¡Está chorreando como cuando se la follaba el jefe!

—Es porque nació para ser una puta.

Para ese momento, Terry hervía de ira. Hizo el ademán de elevar la mano lastimada aunque fuera para atacarlos débilmente, hacerles notar que no les permitiría aprovecharse de ella sin darles batalla, pero entonces se percató de que su cuerpo no le respondía. Quiso voltear pero el tipo que la obligaba a chupársela sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos y la hizo permanecer quieta: lo último que sintió fue cuando el semen se disparó en el interior de su boca, caliente y casi burbujeante. Reprimió una arcada, el sabor era terrible, pero no pasó mucho cuando un nuevo hombre se acercó para empujar al otro y hacerla tragarse su pene como si estuvieran haciendo fila. Pero no pudo pensar más en ello cuando sintió la humedad de las lenguas de esos desconocidos en su piel, saboreando su sudor, su miedo. Podía sentirlas bajando por su espalda, en su nuca, jugueteando con sus pezones que succionaban y mordisqueaban sin ninguna clase de delicadeza. Hubo uno que tomó sus pechos para frotar su verga en medio de estos, desesperado por una paja. Otro la alzó del brazo con violencia para friccionar su erección contra su axila: todos deseaban un pedazo de ella, todos estaban duros y ansiosos por algo, por mínimo que fuera.

Las embestidas en su vagina se hicieron más violentas y una última provocó que el sujeto gruñera y se vaciara en su interior, aunque no tan hondo como lo hizo Geese. Muchos ya no esperaron su turno y se estaban masturbando frenéticamente, mientras que otros continuaban contra cada pedazo de piel que estuviera a su alcance: los sintió en sus pechos, su vientre, el semen pegajoso entre sus rubios cabellos.

—Oye, ¿te vas a quedar ahí todo el día? —preguntó uno de los hombres a otro, más joven, que había permanecido en una esquina de la habitación desde el inicio del encuentro, sin atreverse a acercarse. Este al escucharse llamado, momentáneamente se asustó hasta que decidió caminar hacia ellos, dudoso.

—Eres el nuevo, ¿no? Deberías aprovechar que el jefe está de buenas y que comparte su juguete —señaló otro, comentario que hizo reír a varios.

—P-pero, yo… —comenzó a decir el joven, eso hasta que Terry sintió como la sujetaban para colocarla en una nueva postura: el hombre que estaba moviéndose contra su vagina quedó debajo de su cuerpo, con ella encima revelando su trasero no sólo a las manos sino a las lenguas de aquellos cerdos. Uno incluso aprovechó para darle una fuerte nalgada, que la hizo gimotear antes de que una nueva descarga de esperma le cayera sobre el rostro. Un par de manos le masajearon bruscamente los glúteos, deleitándose en la redondez de su carne hasta que decidieron abrirlos de par en par para exhibir su ano, que se contrajo al sentirse expuesto.

—Pues ya que es tu primer día, la empresa te dará un regalo: puedes usar este agujero antes que nadie —comentó el que la sujetaba. Ahora sí Terry forcejeó, apartándose el pene de la boca mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— ¡No, eso no! —gritó, pero una bofetada la hizo callar. Una mano la sujetó de la coleta, elevándola para atraerla hacia un nueva verga que ya la esperaba expectante y temblorosa, y que la hicieron engullir para enseguida, aún aferrados a su cabello y usándolo de correa improvisada, moverla de atrás hacia adelante. La visión del pene perdiéndose entre los húmedos y rosáceos labios resultaba tremendamente excitante para todos los presentes, más aún con esos bellos ojos celestes ahora rojizos por la sensación de ahogamiento y sobre todo, la impotencia. Y esas lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas… ¿cómo no desear someter a esa mujer, como no agradecerle al señor Howard una oportunidad tan magnifica?

—Es el único hoyo virgen que le queda, aprovéchalo —señalaron al "nuevo", quien tragó saliva para luego apresurarse a bajarse el pantalón. Aquella urgencia repentina hizo reír a los hombres, la única que no estaba de humor era Terry, quien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando el miembro se hundió en lo más profundo de su ano. Era mucho más doloroso que en su vagina, podía sentir los desgarres que el pene le producía, más aún cuando el tipo la sujetó fuertemente de sus caderas al grado de encajarle las uñas, y comenzó a moverse con energía.

El que estaba debajo no quiso quedarse atrás y la embistió a un ritmo similar al de su compañero, mientras que su boca siguió ocupada no sólo con uno sino con varios penes más que, impacientes, se frotaron contra su cara. Eso hasta que volvieron a tomarla de la coleta para jalarla hacia uno y luego hacia otro, porque todos reclamaban su atención aunque fuera con una lamida o succión rápida: ninguno de ellos quería irse sin haber probado a Terry. Dos de ellos, incapaces de resistir más, eyacularon en el rostro de la joven, de manera tan abundante que en segundos el fluido ya estaba deslizándose por sus mejillas hasta llegar al piso. Otros gruñían mientras frotaban, desesperados, su miembro contra los cabellos rubios, y dos más se entretenían con el par de pechos que ya estaban húmedos tanto de saliva como de las abundantes descargas de los hombres, masajeándolos toscamente o directamente oprimiendo sus erecciones contra la lastimada carne.

Pronto, la habitación apestó a sudor y a semen.

Y mientras tanto, con el cuerpo flojo y la mirada cada vez más vacía, Terry sólo pensaba en lo mucho que deseaba zafarse de ellos y huir, a pesar de que ya nada le quedaba: había fracasado en su misión, no pudo vengar a su padre ni liberar South Town de las garras de Geese. Y también, por su culpa, Andy y Joe estaban…

Quizá se lo merecía. Tal vez ése era el castigo por haberles fallado a ellos, las personas más importantes de su vida. Ya no opuso ninguna clase de resistencia sino que se dejó hacer como minutos antes con Geese: dócil, mansamente. Resignada. Ya no era una loba solitaria y salvaje, capaz de arriesgarse para ayudar a todos, había pasado de ser un cordero de sacrificio a una simple perra a la que usarían a su antojo. Sus dos agujeros siendo súbitamente llenados de fluidos y enseguida ocupados por otros miembros que la embistieron como si su vida se les fuera en ello, se lo confirmó.

III

Los días para Terry pasaron lenta y tortuosamente. No importaba el tiempo, nunca podría acostumbrarse a su nueva vida en la Geese Tower siendo, más que la amante, la mascota del dueño: el hombre había sido muy claro en cuál sería su papel de ahora en adelante, y cuando ella le espetó que prefería mil veces que la matara, él sólo sonrió.

—Deja de quejarte. Lo que deberías de hacer es alimentarte correctamente —aseguró Geese. Él mismo le había llevado la comida de ese día, pero en cuanto ella vio el tazón pintado de un fuerte color rojo con una letra T grabado en él, supo que sus intenciones no eran otras más que continuarla degradando. Geese puso el tazón sobre el suelo, mientras sacaba del mismo un pequeño pedazo de carne, elevándolo y exponiéndolo ante sus hambrientos ojos. Sintió la saliva agolparse en su boca, pero intentó contenerse a pesar del fuerte aroma que penetraba sus fosas nasales y viajaba rápidamente al estómago que no probaba alimento desde hacía días. Al principio y después de la atención médica con una enfermera que la trató con toda frialdad, la dejaron a solas para recuperarse de sus heridas físicas. No extrañó el contacto humano y despertaba bañada en sudor a causa de las pesadillas, el recuerdo de Geese y de tipos desconocidos que le hacían lo que deseaban, escuchando de fondo los gritos de Andy y de Joe. Ahí encerrada perdió la noción del tiempo al punto de que creyó que la dejarían morir de hambre, idea que se esfumó al ver a Geese frente a ella. Estaba tan débil para atacarlo… nunca antes se había sentido tan impotente, incluso más que cuando estuvo entre las garras de aquellos hombres.

—Ven aquí —comentó él, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Movió el trozo de carne frente al rostro de la rubia y enseguida retrocedió unos pasos. Se dio un par de palmaditas en la pierna izquierda —.Anda, ven.

El labio inferior de Terry tembló de ira: la estaba llamando como si fuera una mascota. ¿Eso de verdad estaban pasando? Sabía que Geese era un hombre vil, pero jamás se imaginó que a esa grado. ¿No le bastaba lo que le hizo? ¿Haberle quitado su inocencia delante de sus amigos y después entregarla a aquellos hombres asquerosos no fue suficiente? No, evidentemente no. Pero ahora pensaba resistirse: no le daría otra vez el gusto de verla humillada y degradada a ese nivel tan bajo, reducida a la perra de aquel maldito. No lo permitiría, no de nuevo.

Pero el hambre era tanta, y la necesidad tan grande…

Con las manos y rodillas apoyadas sobre el suelo comenzó a acercarse a él, lentamente, al menos su diestra ya no dolía tanto. Geese mantuvo la comida sujeta con un par de dedos como si no deseara ensuciarse, pero siguió moviéndola de un lado a otro con toda calma.

—Eso es...

En cuanto estuvo frente a él estiró el cuello, tomando la carne entre sus dientes. Se la arrebató con delicadeza cual si fuera un animal obediente, y eso pareció complacer a Geese quien bajó la mano a su cabeza para acariciarla suavemente, como haría cualquier persona con su mascota.

—Muy bien. Buena chica —comentó mientras ella seguía masticando, desganada —.Sigue así y le diré a Billy que te saque a pasear un día de estos.

Terry maldijo internamente. ¿Cuánto más pensaba humillarla? Entonces escuchó al hombre bajarse la bragueta y supo que eso era sólo el principio.

La verdad es que no tenía que pensar mucho para saber que Geese la conservaba no sólo para humillarla todo lo que quisiera, sino también para demostrarle a los demás lo que sucedería con todos aquellos que se atrevieran a rebelarse contra el rey de South Town. El encuentro con sus empleados no se había repetido, e incluso parecían respetarla como lo harían con cualquier objeto perteneciente a su jefe. El único que la miraba con evidente asco era el inglés.

Se había hecho a la idea de que no lloraría, pero era inevitable. Aún así, procuraba mantenerse estoica al menos hasta que Geese decidía jugar con su cuerpo para distraerse de las labores del día, y siempre que terminaba y la dejaba a solas era cuando se hacía un ovillo y daba rienda suelta a su llanto, evitando cubrirse con aquellas sábanas húmedas de sudor, semen y los fluidos que salían de su cuerpo contra su voluntad. No había día en que no pensara en quitarse la vida, tomar impulso y lanzarse de la torre hacia la liberación que le ofrecía la muerte, pero algo la detenía, algo que no sabía explicar. ¿Sería instinto de supervivencia? O tal vez simple cobardía.

Lo único que le quedaban eran recuerdos: el cariño de su padre, la presencia de Andy, de Joe. Sus rostros pasaban por su mente de forma rápida, creía escucharlos en su oído recriminándole lo bajo que había caído. ¿Dónde estaba su orgullo? ¿cómo permitió que sucediera todo eso? Geese Howard no sólo asesinó a su padre frente a sus ojos, también hizo lo mismo con su hermano y mejor amigo; la humilló delante de todos, usado su cuerpo a su antojo y permitido que otros hicieran lo mismo. Y ahora, en lugar de matarla, cosa que hubiese agradecido profundamente con tal de escapar de ese infierno, la había tomado como su mascota, como su perra. Las cosas habían salido tan mal, su venganza se había transformado en su condena, una condena que parecía no tener final. Y al pensar todo eso, el llanto se hacía más silencioso.

Pasaron los meses, y el primero que lo notó fue Billy. Tocó a la puerta del despacho de su jefe y, en cuanto tuvo la autorización para entrar, abrió y se acercó al escritorio, haciendo una de sus acostumbradas reverencias. Sentado en la amplia silla, Geese se encontraba concentrado en la lectura de unos papeles, pero un gesto de la diestra bastó para que Billy comenzara a hablar:

—Ya la revisaron, señor —dijo, procurando disimular la repugnancia que le daba referirse a aquella mujer. ¿Por qué su jefe se empeñaba en conservarla? Aunque ya lo sabía: tener a Terry Bogard a su "servicio" era la prueba más clara de demostrar su poderío, de enseñar las consecuencias que le esperaban a todos los que se atrevieran a desafiarlo. Y también porque el mayor se había encaprichado con esa rubia, la única mujer que lo excitaba como hasta el momento no lo hizo ninguna, ni siquiera su ex esposa —.Es tal y como pensamos.

Geese no respondió, pero Billy sabía que lo estaba escuchando, y también lo conocía a la perfección como para entender que no sólo estaba pensando en lo que leía sino también en la solución del "problema". En realidad no entendía por qué, si era obvio que solamente existía una opción.

—… ¿Entonces? —se atrevió a preguntar, inseguro de interrumpir a su jefe quien no pareció ofenderse por esto: simplemente colocó los papeles en el escritorio y se hizo hacia atrás, acomodando bien la espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

—Lo que menos necesitamos ahora es ruido y demás molestias —comenzó a decir. Billy sonrió para sus adentros, eso hasta que las azules pupilas de su señor se dirigieron a él. Su voz le resonó en la cabeza como un trueno, a pesar de no haberse alzado en ningún momento de la conversación: —.Encárgate.

El de bandana procuró disimular la sonrisa que quería aparecer en su semblante: debía verse profesional. Por lo que hizo una nueva reverencia, eso antes de abrir los labios:

—Como usted diga, señor.

IV

Terry tembló mientras intentaba mover las manos, inútilmente: las cuerdas alrededor de las muñecas se lo impedían, haciendo un gesto de dolor cuando las sintió apretarse más contra su piel al grado de que, seguramente, se la rasgaría. Aquella habitación era fría y oscura, ubicada en una parte del edificio cuyas oficinas aún no se acondicionaban para su uso. Un par de hombres la habían llevado ahí horas antes, desnudándola para enseguida tomarla bruscamente de los brazos, atándolos y colocándolos en el aire, sujeta de otras cuerdas. No la habían violado ni tocado íntimamente, y aquello se le había hecho extraño a pesar de que lo agradecía, aunque al verlos irse y apagar la luz, hipó, asustada de la oscuridad repentina. ¿Qué estaba planeando Geese? ¿Qué nueva forma usaría para torturarla? Su cuerpo tembló por inercia, pero intentó controlarse: no la vería aterrada, no le daría ese gusto. Sin embargo, debido a su desnudez sentía mucho frío, y permanecer tanto rato en esa postura se volvía más y más incómodo. ¿Tal vez Geese había decidido que le estorbaba y se desharía de ella, dejándola morir de hambre en aquella prisión improvisada? No, sería demasiado bueno para ser real.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y, enseguida, la habitación volvió a iluminarse. Cerró los párpados, cegada momentáneamente, pero una conocida voz sonó en sus oídos:

—Tranquila, zorrita, acabaremos esto rápido —dijo Billy mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí y se acercaba a ella. Terry maldijo entre dientes al ver ese gesto de asco con el que él la contemplaba, y estuvo tentada de decirle que el sentimiento era mutuo, pero no lo hizo. Sin embargo, reaccionó al sentir la fría mano del inglés posarse en su bajo vientre, palpando con insistencia.

— ¿Q-qué haces? ¡No me toques! —le exigió, intentando apartarse. Las cuerdas encajándose en sus muñecas le produjeron un estremecimiento de dolor, pero no le importó: hasta ese momento, el otro había sido el único que no abusaba de su cuerpo, y no pensaba permitírselo. Pero él dejó salir una risa sarcástica para luego apartarse.

—No me malentiendas, imbécil. Sólo me estoy asegurando de que todo esté en su lugar…

Terry lo miró, confundida: ¿de qué estaba hablando? Billy dio un paso atrás, pasando la mano a su espalda y sacando su sansetsukon. Lo estiró para unirlo completamente y lo sujetó con ambas manos, elevándolo y bajándolo a la altura del vientre de la rubia pero sin golpear, como si estuviera haciendo cálculos. Terry lo contempló ahora no sólo confusa sino también asustada, y esto pareció complacer al inglés que sonrió de lado, alzando de nueva cuenta el arma.

— ¿Sabes? Esta es la primera vez que hago un aborto.

* * *

_Hoy, dos de agosto, se cumple un año desde el lanzamiento de Fem!Terry para SNK Heroines. Vaya forma de festejarlo, ¿eh? XD_

_Este fic surgió de una conversación con Youmuzan. En realidad de muchas lol, y está concebido como un experimento que probablemente no salió del todo bien, pero al menos podré decir que escribí algo completamente fuera de mi zona de confort… que lo haya hecho bien ya es otra cosa (?) en realidad más que un dark!fic, creo que es un hentai promedio. Todo dependerá del ojo lector._

_Realmente considero que no hay mucho que decir. Espero que les haya gustado (qué cruel suena eso lol) y en todo caso, dejen comentarios. Prometo actualizar pronto Big Shot! para quitarles el mal sabor de boca. ¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
